Elemental
by AndrearoseR
Summary: Repost In Forks, the Community is run by the Cullens, the Elemental family with the most power. Bella has never known the power, and with her 18th birthday approaching, she's ready to escape, but fate is a fickle b*tch. I own nothing


**Hey all! So I am reposting this story after a few years….. while I love this site there are a few people who believe if they do not like a story, they have the right to disrespect me and my work. **

** I'm human, and all I ask is if you don't like the story, please stop reading, being a troll doesn't help anyone. **

** I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

Bella hugged her coat tighter as she walked through the halls of her school, she wanted to make herself small, invisible to all those around her. She was not well liked in school or town for that matter. To them, she didn't have any value to add, so in their eyes, she was useless. 'If only they knew the truth,' she thought, shaking her head.

Now I know what you are thinking, and No, she wasn't an over-emotional teenager, believing the world was out to get her, thinking that no one loved her.

You see, Bella grew up in a town where almost all had power. Not like Harry Potter power, where they could do magic. No, they had the power over the elements, and in like every world, some were stronger than others, and the strong took to power. The strongest in her town would be the Cullen family, and besides her own family, the Cullen's were the bane of her existences. The family had been in power of this town since its start over a hundred years ago.

The whole town loved them and treated them like royalty. Every male in the family was in some office around town, always making sure things went according to their plan. It was the first born of who was in complete control. With every elemental family, he would stop by when the child was of a certain age and if they didn't show some power they would be deemed worthless, and everyone's view of that child changed within their community though it always transferred to the other communities, so there was no getting away from it.

It was the current leader; Carlisle Cullen who deem her worthless to her family when she was ten. And like the ever-loving Cullen supporters that her family were and still all they stopped caring for her. Everyone in their community stopped caring for her. She lost all of her friends, every single one, those who came from elemental families were told by their parents to leave her alone, and those from non-elemental families just followed suit. They blamed her for something that wasn't her fault, something she couldn't control. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't shown signs of her powers by the age of ten, but no one seemed to care; they all dropped her like a bad habit.

Now it wasn't as though her family beat her, no; her family never hit her what they did was worst; they denied her existence, they denied her love, they denied her the chance of having a loving family.

That was seven years ago; now at seventeen, she had enough of being treated like crap by everyone in this town. She was so close to her eighteenth, and before the sun would even rise on that day, she would be gone, out in the real world starting her new life, meeting new people who would hopefully accept her as she was, powers or not.

She kept her head down careful not to make eye contact with to anyone, in this food chain, she was at the very bottom. There was only one person who talked to her, her best friend…her only friend. Angela Weber, she had control over the power of water, it wasn't strong, but it was enough for the Cullen's to deem her worthy of normal life in their world. Bella uses to envy her, and wish that she was deemed worthy as well but after a while that changed. She shouldn't have to have powers to be seen as acceptable; they should love/like her for who she was not what she could do.

She finally made it to her locker, quickly opening it and getting the books she would need for the day and putting away the ones she didn't need. Before she could walk away, she was bumped hard into her locker. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and held in the yelp of pain as the Cullen's walked away laughing at her.

She eyed them, making sure they were far enough away from her before starting to her first class, bruised arm in all. As she sat down finally, she hoped soon that this day would be over and she can escape back to her room and live in somewhat peace.

The bell rang just as she slid into her seat and she did a happy dance in her head for being on time, Mr. Turk, her English teacher, was in the community, and he treated her as expected, like crap. He never passed up a chance to belittle her in front of the class, just like most of her teachers. There was only one teacher who treated her like a person, Mrs. Cope, the librarian, and that was only because she was deemed unworthy by a past Cullen.

"You're late, Ms. Swan." He said as Edward Cullen strolled in just after the bell finished and walked to his seat. "I have to take a point away from that." He sneered, marking it down in his planner.

No matter how much she wanted to say something, complain that she was here before the bell had started, she couldn't and didn't, she held her tongue. "Sorry, Sir." She mumbled, putting her head down, trying to ignore the laughter that surrounded her. 'Only a few more months and she could go, leave, and never have to come back.'

She just continued to keep her head down as the lesson started and counted the minutes until she was able to leave.

By the time her school day was over, she was covered in a new set of bruises, yelled at for things that weren't her fault and had water dumped on her. In the long run, this was a good day, sad yes she knew that. She walked down the long road to her house doing what she always did to pass the time, plan her future, where would be the best place for her to go, to set up shop. She knew her best shot was in a major city though she didn't want to live near too many people.

She arrived at her house and walked around the back to the cellar, or better known as her room, and locked up for the night.

She had everything down here that she needed, a mini fridge her 'bother' Emmett threw out because it was out of style. She was able to stock it from her small part-time job of cleaning a few of Mrs. Cope's non- elemental friend's houses a few times a week. She made enough money to buy the few items she needed and save money for when she was going to leave. They paid her way more than what she deserved, but since she was shut out, they allowed her to do a few things around their house for money. Mrs. Cope helped her in setting up a bank account to help her save money. With the help of Mr. Cope, she invested some money in some small stocks when she was 15; she was just about to cash out soon with over triple her initial investment of two thousand dollars. So by her 18th birthday, she was looking at a saving of little over ten thousand dollars to help start her life, and with her budgeting skills, it could last her long time while she established herself. She was probably the only 18 years old in the world that could include coupon like the wind.

She heard the sounds of her family moving above her, laughing and acting as a family should, without her. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke to her parents, or saw them; they tried not to look at her. They tried to forget her, the mistake child, the child that was deemed unworthy. Her bother she saw when he came back into town from college, but he was no better, he was one of her biggest bullies when he still went to school with her. He and his mate, Rosalie, loved to make fun of her more than anyone else did.

She knew then blood was not thicker than water.

**AN: So what do you think? I know not many changes in this chapter, but there will be in the next coming ones. Let me know by sending a review. If there are any questions, please ask.**

** Twitter: AndrearoseW**


End file.
